Disney
by Silver Fox Animagus
Summary: Blaine's got a problem...not really...but Kurt thinks he does. Now a series of semi-related drabbles, all written around midnight, on my iPod.
1. Chapter 1

I just want to say that this is due entirely to a combination of it being 12:30 AM, having songs from Mulan stuck in my head, and having a long conversation about the awesomeness of the classic Disney movies with Ninja Giraffe. Yes it is random. Also, I don't own Glee...though I am saving up my money to buy Darren Criss...

* * *

><p>Kurt knew something was up. Blaine had been sneaking around a lot lately, and sort of just being distant. Kurt often saw him looking around before entering or exiting a room, as though to make sure he wasn't being followed. There were lights on in his room at all hours of the day and night. Kurt was beginning to worry.<p>

He tried to enlist the help of Wes and David, but they had merely laughed, and commented about how he was "doing that again", and about how he really had a problem. Needless to say, this conversation did nothing to alleviate Kurt's worries.

Finally it got to the point where Kurt couldn't take Blaine's constant state of sleep deprived zombie-ness anymore (the completely unattractive dark rings under his eyes didn't help either). So Kurt decided it was time to step in.

He snuck into Blaine's room right after classes, and waited for Blaine, who had been at physics, all the way on the other side of campus, to arrive. When he did, Kurt had him cornered.

"What are you doing here Kurt?" Blaine asked, and Kurt didn't miss the anxious movement of his eyes toward the door.

"This is an intervention, Blaine." Kurt explained. "Lately your behaviors have been self-destructive, and they need to stop."

"You rehearsed that, didn't you?" was Blaine's only response to Kurt's speech.

"Maybe." Kurt allowed. "But that's not the point. Something's been different lately, Blaine. What is it?"

Blaine sighed, and knowing he was cornered, grabbed Kurt's hands and dragged him over to the bed, sitting across from him and keeping his smaller hands clasped in his own.

"Alright fine, Kurt, you win. I do have a problem. You see...I'm a bit of a Disney junkie."

Kurt, who had been looking somber at Blaine's confession of having a problem, now only had a look of comical shock on his face.

"So?" Kurt finally managed to respond. "That doesn't explain why you've been sneaking around."

"Yes it does." Blaine answered, looking a tad bit confused at Kurt's reaction. "I make weird covers of Disney songs...who does that?"

Kurt mulled that over for a second, before responding simply with "you do".

This sent them both into hysterical laughter. Once they had recovered enough for Kurt to form a coherent sentence, he managed to get a question out in between bouts of giggles.

"So can I hear one of these 'weird Disney covers'?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine only smiled as he picked up his guitar and began to play


	2. Movie Marathon

This was, again, inspired by being half asleep and talking with Ninja Giraffe...this was her idea, so thanks for that :) also, this was written around 1 AM, so yeah, it's random...and Darren Criss' cover of "I'll make a man out of you" may have been playing on repeat when I wrote it...

* * *

><p>It was a Friday afternoon, and classes at Dalton had just let out for the weekend. Kurt was sitting on one of the many comfortable reclining chairs in the Warblers' choir room, when a bag was thrown over his head, and he was pulled out of his seat and from the room.<p>

He didn't scream, but merely sighed in exasperation as he was dragged through the numerous hallways in the large private school. Finally, after a long run, and a small disagreement with a flight of stairs, the hands tugging Kurt along let go, and the bag was removed from his head.

The scene before him was familiar—he was in Wes and David's room. After taking a moment to shoot a look at Blaine, who was seated on the floor, he turned towards his kidnappers.

"Really guys?" he asked the maniacally grinning Wes and David. "Another movie night?"

"Yep!" Wes exclaimed happily. "And we're going to watch Disney movies!" David added, obviously pleased with this. Blaine started to comment on the boys' maturity, but was promptly silenced with a pillow.

"That's really great." Kurt said "but why is the bag over my head always necessary?" he asked Wes, since David was currently occupied in a pillow war with Blaine.

"What kind of kidnappers would we be if we didn't put a bag over your head?" Wes replied, a slight tone of outrage in his voice. Kurt sighed, and dropped it, recognizing that this was going nowhere.

"Let's just watch the movies." he suggested, with a sigh. Wes put the first DVD in his laptop, and Blaine and Wes ended their pillow fight, preferring to sit and watch the movie.

*watches multiple Disney movies*

After they had exhausted the formidable stack of Disney movies that Wes and David had accumulated (10 movies! 10!), Blaine and Kurt had managed to escape Wes and David's room—or the lair of doom, as they preferred to call it—and were walking back to their own rooms.

"I didn't know you knew so many Disney songs, Blaine." Kurt commented to Blaine, in a whisper, since it was quite a bit after curfew.

"You knew a pretty impressive amount of songs too, Kurt." Blaine answered, smiling.

"I didn't know half as many as you did. And you seem to like 'Mulan' a lot."

"Hey!" Blaine protested. " 'Be a man' is one of my favorite Disney songs of all time!"

"Hmm." Kurt said, a wry smile on his face. "I don't suppose you made a cover of that, did you?"

"Maybe." Blaine muttered, turning slightly red at the joking reminder of his 'problem'.

Kurt laughed, as they reached the door to his room. He turned to Blaine, and saluted him as he unlocked his door.  
>"Goodnight captain Shang." he said to Blaine, as he closed the door to his room.<p>

Blaine couldn't help but laugh as he unlocked his own door, and vowed to himself that he would find something to taunt Kurt right back with.


End file.
